A network can be configured to perform various types of functions. The operation of a network depends on cooperation between different components that collectively form the network. In order to ensure that the network and its associated components operate within expected operating parameters, diagnostic tools can monitor operation of components within the network and provide corresponding information to users. Many tools available for monitoring networks tend to be cumbersome, and may not provide an easily understandable and comprehensive view of network operation.